Exploding Dragon
|gold = 4000 4000 4000 |exp = 1500 1500 2250 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Dragon [ ... ] Phoena [ Mr. Dragon, please listen to us. ] Farrah [ Don't bother. This is not the kind of thing that can be reasoned with. ] Phoena [ But! He protected the desert for so long, right? ] Phoena [ There has to be a reason. If we could only find that out... ] Farrah [ Look at it! ] Phoena [ If we don't try...we can't know that it wo't work! ] Phoena [ Mr. Dragon, please tell us why you spread disease throughout the Lake of Sand! ] Dragon [ ...I...did such a thing...? ] Pirika [ It looks weird. ] Dragon [ Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHA...!! ] Phoena [ This feels...the same as with the Leader...? ] Farrah [ Didn't I tell you! You can't reason with that thing! ] Farrah [ I'm glad it protected us this long, but we don't need a fallen guardian! ] Dragon [ ... ] Farrah [ Prepare yourselves! ] Part 2/3 Farrah [ It's so strong. ] Dragon [ ...Graahhhhhhhhh!! ] -- A black fog appear and monsters began to materialise -- Monster A [ ... ] Monster B [ ... ] Monster C [ ... ] Pirika [ Monsters just came out of nowhere!? ] Phoena [ That's impossible! It's almost like... ] Pirika [ It's the same as that woman... Could it be!? ] Dragon [ Heh, heh heh... ] Monster A [ ...! ] Part 3/3 Dragon [ ... ] Farrah [ The Blackening...? ] Phoena [ Why do you know about that? ] Farrah [ Well, I've been around. Besides, rumours spread easily within the Lake of Sand. ] Dragon [ To think I, Guardian of the Desert, could be turned to harm my own home... ] Farrah [ You've come to your senses? ] Dragon [ For now... Woman, finish me off! ] Farrah [ I know... ] Phoena [ Please wait! There's no need to take his life... ] Farrah [ But who knows how long it'll rampage? The Lake of Sand can't bear it anymore. ] Phoena [ If it's the diseases, we could use my medicine... ] Farrah [ We have no guarantee that it will continue working. ] Phoena [ But we can't do this... ] Dragon [ It is as well, otherworldly girl... ] Phoena [ Mr. Dragon... ] Dragon [ I can't bear to let harm befall the people of the desert, so I must perish here. ] Phoena [ ...I understand. ] Farrah [ Thank you for everything. And goodnight. ] Dragon [ Live strongly, ye weak ones... ] -- Farrah delivers a fatal blow to the dragon -- Dragon [ ... ] -- The former Guardian of the Desert collapses -- Farrah [ ...We're returning to the castle. ] ---- Ashrina [ I see... It was the dragon. ] Farrah [ I apologize for not reporting it to you. ] Ashrina [ Farrah, you were not wrong in your decision. I doubt I could have acted as you did. ] Ashrina [ Sometimes to protect someone, we must sacrifice something else. ] Ashrina [ I do understand that, but... ] Phoena [ If there was a way that we didn't have to sacrifice anyone... ] Farrah [ That was a necessary sacrifice. ] Phoena [ I know. I understand. But, even so, if there was another way... ] Phoena [ I can't help thinking about it... ] Ashrina [ I have no intention to disregard the past. But we don't have the time to linger. ] Ashrina [ Now I only fight so that we won't sacrifice more than we already have. ] Ashrina [ I believe that is the least we can do to honour the dragon that protected this land. ] Ashrina [ Phoena, what do you think? ] Phoena [ I... ] Kalifa [ Your Majesty, the preparations have been completed. ] Ashrina [ I see. Captain Hero. I am truly in your debt. ] Ashrina [ I know it isn't much, but will you accept this ship as thanks for all you've done? ] Pirika [ We can just take it? Thanks, Queen! ] Ashrina [ Hm... I shall pray for safety in your voyage. And Phoena? ] Phoena [ I'm okay. I feel the same as you, Queen Ashrina. ] Ashrina [ I see. Though we may be in different places, we fight as one. ] Phoena [ That is more than I deserve. ] Ashrina [ It surely isn't. Or is it perhaps that you dislike my friendship? ] Phoena [ O-Of course not! ] Ashrina [ Then I will be counting on you. I have high expectations of you, friend. Be safe. ] Phoena [ Queen Ashrina, please take care of yourself. ] ---- Pirika [ They said there's a ship in the port town. ] Phoena [ We're finally going to Soul Island. ] Pirika [ Yep! Let's head to the port town. ] Phoena [ Let's go and put an end to all these sacrifices we've had to make. ]